Um Milagre Inesperado
by mariannewrgt
Summary: Positivo. A pequena marca azul me encarava, indo contra tudo o que eu já havia acreditado. Peguei o teste de gravidez e o coloquei na pia, o encarando novamente enquanto sentava na beirada da banheira. Eu estava grávida.
1. Chapter 1

**Um Milagre Inesperado**

Essa é a tradução de uma excelente história chamada "A Miracle Unexpected". A autora da história original se chama Kelly (A Lost Diadem - 3086049). Link para a história original: .net/s/7761524/1/bA_b_bMiracle_b_bUnexpected_b

Espero que gostem!

_x_

**Elena's P.O.V**

Positivo.

A pequena marca azul me encarava, indo contra tudo o que eu já havia acreditado. Peguei o teste de gravidez e o coloquei na pia, o encarando novamente enquanto sentava na beirada da banheira. Meu coração estava batendo rápido em meu peito. Mesmo tendo vomitado meia hora atrás, senti como se tivesse que vomitar de novo. As palmas de minhas mãos estavam suadas e minha mente corria loucamente.

Eu estava grávida.

A realidade de toda a situação me atingiu com força enquanto eu sussurrava as palavras para mim mesma. Abaixei minha cabeça e encarei o chão enquanto meus pensamentos voltavam para a noite de dezembro que causou isso.

_Flashback_

"Stefan, eu não quero ficar em casa por outra noite.", reclamei com meu namorado. Nós estávamos brigando. Stefan queria gastar outra noite na cama fazendo absolutamente nada enquanto eu queria sair. Eu tinha vivido em Mystic Falls minha vida inteira, então sabia melhor do que ninguém que não havia muito o que se fazer na pequena cidade. Stefan poderia ao menos me levar para comer um hambúrguer jogar um pouco de sinuca no Mystic Grill. Eu externei minha opinião e revirei os olhos enquanto ele me ignorava.

"Eu vou cozinhar para você. Eu vou cozinhar e então nós podemos ver um filme" ele tinha dito.

"Você não está entendendo, Stefan. Eu quero sair. Nós não fizemos nada além de ficar dentro de casa pelas últimas duas semanas. Você não quer fazer algo diferente?"

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça. Eu gemi de frustração e levantei minhas mãos no ar. Eu estava pronta para desistir.

"Você está tentando dizer que eu sou chato?" Stefan perguntou. Eu conseguia ver que ele estava começando a ficar na defensiva enquanto ele cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

"Isso não é o que estou dizendo, Stefan. Eu não acho que você é chato. Eu sei que você não é chato, e é por isso que estou ficando com tanta raiva agora." eu expliquei.

Nós continuamos a discutir pelos minutos que se seguiram. Eu percebi que não estava chegando a lugar algum com a discussão. Pequei minhas chaves do carro depois de colocar a jaqueta.

"Stefan," eu disse, "se você quer ficar em casa, tudo bem. Eu vou sair. Converso com você amanhã." eu não o deixei dizer mais nada depois disso e saí, sabendo que ele me daria meu espaço. Stefan sempre tinha me dado meu espaço. Essa era uma das coisas que eu amava nele. Entrei em meu carro e dirigi para longe da casa dele, indo na direção do Mystic Grill.

Estacionei meu carro no final do quarteirão e empurrei a porta do Grill. Estava lotado como deveria estar em uma noite de sexta-feira. Não vi nenhum sinal de meus amigos, o que foi uma decepção, mas não me preocupei. Enviei uma rápida mensagem de texto para Caroline perguntando se ela estava ocupada. Enquanto esperava, sentei junto ao bar e pedi um copo de refrigerante.

"Noite ruim, Gilbert?"

Enquanto ouvia a voz familiar, senti vontade de bater minha cabeça contra o balcão. Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele estaria lá. Se ele não estava bebendo em casa, ele estava bebendo aqui. Girei o banco para encarar Damon Salvatore. Ele vestia sua roupa costumeira; camisa preta, jeans preto e sua característica jaqueta de couro. Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto olhava para mim sentada no bar.

"Há algo que eu possa fazer por você, Damon?" perguntei em uma voz cansada.

Ele sentou em um banco perto de mim e pediu duas garrafas de cerveja.

"Bebendo duas de uma vez? Você deve estar querendo ir a um encontro dos Alcoólicos Anônimos." eu brinquei.

"Uma é para mim" Damon disse enquanto pegava as garrafas. Ele deslizou uma na minha direção e continuou a sorrir, "e essa é para você."

"Não." eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não iria beber. Não foi para isso que eu tinha ido ao Grill. Repeti a mim mesma antes de dizer a ele, "Eu não estou bebendo. Eu vou ficar com o meu refrigerante e depois jogar sinuca."

Damon reclamou, "Faça-me o favor, Elena. Tenha um pouco de diversão na sua vida."

"Eu não preciso beber para ter diversão."

"Comigo você precisa." ele levantou as sobrancelhas para mim e riu quando revirei os olhos. Ele balançou a garrafa na minha direção. "Vamos Elena, você sabe que quer."

Tinha uma coisa com relação a Damon Salvatore que me deixava louca. Desde que eu o havia conhecido, ele era capaz de ver totalmente através de mim. Ele sabia cada um dos meus pensamentos e sabia exatamente o que eu queria. Eu queria aquela cerveja e ele sabia disso. Eu a peguei de suas mãos e arranquei a tampa, brindando minha garrafa com a dele. Levantei a garrafa até meus lábios e tomei um pequeno gole, começando devagar.

Eu assisti enquanto ele também tomava um pequeno gole e colocava de volta a garrafa no balcão. Ele me encarou de volta e tive que olhar para outro lugar para evitar seus intensos olhos azuis. Ele riu novamente antes de perguntar, "Então por que você está aqui, e não com o meu santo irmão?"

Apenas pensar em Stefan e na briga que tivéramos me deixou com raiva novamente.

"Problemas no paraíso?"

"Não é um problema no paraíso" eu suspirei. A briga não havia sido assim tão ruim. Eu estava apenas reagindo exageradamente. "Nós tivemos uma pequena briga. Eu queria sair e ele não queria."

Supus que Damon tinha achado aquela informação divertidíssima. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou abertamente, ganhando a atenção de alguns espectadores. Eu o encarei até que ele se recomposse. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto da gargalhada, uma visão rara de ver, e não pude deixar a irritação ir embora enquanto via aquele sorriso. Ele me percebeu encarando e o sorriso desapareceu. Eu me senti desapontada.

"O vampiro chato ataca novamente, então?" Damon revirou os olhos. Ele encolheu os ombros. "Já era tempo de você notar o quão chato meu irmão pode ser."

"Stefan não é chato o tempo todo!" Eu defendi meu namorado. Terminei minha cerveja antes de empurrar a garrafa vazia para o lado. Damon pediu mais duas para nós enquanto eu continuava a falar. "Stefan sabe ser divertido, mas nas últimas duas semanas ele não quis fazer nada além de ficar em casa. Eu tenho amigos que querem sair. Eu não quero ficar sentada em casa quando posso me divertir."

"Então é por isso que você está aqui?" ele perguntou enquanto me entregava a segunda garrafa. "Para se divertir?"

Fiz uma pausa enquanto pegava a garrafa de suas mãos. Nossos dedos roçaram um no outro e senti uma espécie de choque. Retirei a mão rapidamente, mas nunca afastei meus olhos dos dele. Senti como se estivesse sendo compelida, mas ainda sentia meu colar em volta do meu pescoço. Sacudi a cabeça, respondendo um sim para sua pergunta.

"Então diversão é o que você vai ter. termine essa cerveja. Nós vamos fazer coisa melhor."

As próximas horas passaram rapidamente. Fizemos rodada atrás de rodada de bebida. Apostas foram feitas na sinuca, seguidas por mais uma rodada. Nós estávamos bêbados, os dois. Damon escondia bem, mas eu podia dizer que ele estava tão bêbado quanto eu.

Depois de um tempo não tínhamos outra escolha a não ser sair do Mystic Grill. Nós não poderíamos ficar lá a noite inteira. Eu tropecei para fora da porta, rindo de absolutamente nada. Damon me seguiu de perto e colidiu comigo, fazendo ambos caírem em outra crise de riso.

"Onde devemos ir?" solucei.

Ele apontou para mim com um sorriso pateta, me dizendo que deveríamos ir para minha casa. Eu disse a ele que não podíamos dirigir, então ele me colocou em suas costas. Ele estava correndo na maior velocidade. As cores em volta de mim estavam voando e eu estava maravilhada por elas. Eu queria que Damon continuasse correndo para sempre. Logo estávamos na minha casa e andamos na ponta dos pés o mais silenciosamente que podíamos para o meu quarto.

Eu tropecei para dentro do quarto enquanto abria a porta e comecei a rir. Damon me mandou ficar quieta enquanto tentava impedir a ele mesmo de cair na gargalhada. Fechei a porta e me inclinei na direção dele com um sorriso selvagem no rosto. Ele colocou uma mão no meu rosto e me encarou com uma expressão que eu não conseguia ler. Com minha mente não clara, não pensei no que fiz em seguida. Me movi para mais perto dele, ficando na ponta dos pés para roçar meus lábios nos dele. Me afastei rapidamente com um sorriso tímido no rosto enquanto brincava com a ponta de seus cabelos. Damon sorriu para mim enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra o meu. Gemi instantaneamente, fazendo seus olhos se iluminarem com uma alegria travessa.

Em um lampejo ele me pressionou contra o colchão enquanto me beijava apaixonadamente. Eu sentia como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse em fogo enquanto arqueava minhas costas na direção dele. Ele se afastou e gemeu em meu ouvido. Nesse momento, era eu que sorria. Puxei seu rosto de volta para o meu e continuei a beijá-lo, não conseguindo parar.

Horas mais tarde eu estava deitada nua em minha cama, o corpo nu de Damon pressionado contra minhas costas. Seu braço estava envolto preguiçosamente em volta da minha cintura enquanto ele brincava com meus dedos. Meus olhos se fecharam e logo eu estava dormindo.

Na manhã seguinte quando acordei, a ressaca me atingiu fortemente. Eu tropecei para fora da cama para fechar a janela e as cortinas. A luz estava me matando, e o quanto mais cedo me livrasse dela, melhor. Tremi por causa do ar frio e foi aí que percebi que estava completamente nua. Eu não estava vestindo a roupa de baixo, nem sequer uma camiseta. Corri para o guarda roupa para me vestir antes de rastejar novamente para a cama. Enquanto deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, lutei para me lembrar dos eventos da última noite.

A briga com Stefan foi a primeira coisa que estalou em minha cabeça. A partir daí, tentei ligar os pontos. A briga tinha me levado a ir ao Mystic Grill. Daí cheguei até Damon. Nós bebemos, jogamos sinuca, bebemos um pouco mais.

Então tudo se encaixou na minha cabeça. Ofeguei e tapei a boca com a mão.

"Elena? Está tudo bem?" a voz de minha tia Jenna veio através da porta.

"Está tudo bem!" eu gritei. Minha voz estava tremida, e quando não ouvi ninguém dizer mais nada, concluí que ela havia descido. Puxei os cobertores por cima da minha cabeça enquanto afundava na culpa. Eu tinha dormido com o irmão de Stefan. Eu tinha traído Stefan com seu próprio irmão, me tornando nada melhor que Katherine Pierce. A culpa doía e eu afundei ainda mais no colchão, desejando que eu pudesse consertar tudo.

_x_

É isso aí. A explicação sobre como Elena pode estar grávida de um bebê de Damon virá em breve. Comentem para que eu saiba o que acharam da história!


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's P.O.V**

Eu estava começando a ficar terrivelmente entediado em Mystic Falls. Era domingo e eu não tinha nada para fazer. Ir para o Mystic Grill estava ficando algo obsoleto. Stefan estava fora caçando Bambi e Tambor. Alaric estava fora com Jenna. Isso me deixava com apenas uma pessoa para aborrecer. Elena.

Apenas pensar nela me fez levantar para me servir de um copo de uísque. Eu não tinha falado com ela por um tempo. A última vez que tínhamos nos falado havia sido em janeiro, e estávamos em fevereiro. Depois da nossa pequena noite de atividades de bêbados, Elena pensou que o melhor seria "esquecer que isso aconteceu, porque isso foi errado, e se Stefan descobrir, ele vai ficar destruído". Na verdade, isso foi exatamente o que ela disse. Eu me lembro disso claramente. Quando ela disse aquilo, eu ri na cara dela. Ela parecia tão irritada comigo por fazer isso.

Eu não podia resistir irritá-la um pouco mais. Eu sabia que aquela noite havia significado algo para ela. Eu podia dizer pela forma como ela havia se movimentado contra mim, o a forma ela havia me beijado, e a forma como ela havia me olhado. Elena estava apavorada pelo que havia acontecido naquela noite. Mas apesar disso, eu dei a ela o que ela queria, e parei de falar com ela. Eu a deixei em paz para ela continuar com seu relacionamento com Stefan. Pensar no relacionamento deles, agora, me fazia rir. O que um dia eu pensara ser perfeito, na verdade não era. Enquanto Stefan pensava que Elena era a namorada perfeita para ele, eu sabia que ela não era. Eu sabia que Elena sentia como se Stefan pudesse se tornar entediante. Isso tudo me fazia rir.

Dispensei a ideia de ligar para Elena. Eu sabia o que ela iria dizer. "Damon, eu te disse para me deixar em paz. Eu não vou sair com você." Blá, blá, blá.

Eu não precisei ligar para Elena, porque enquanto estava em frente à janela, meu telefone tocou. Puxei o telefone para fora do bolso e sorri quando vi o nome dela na tela. Atendi rapidamente e disse ao telefone, "Por que dizer 'alô?', senhorita Gilbert? Você finalmente percebeu que sente demais a minha falta para me empurrar para fora da sua vida?"

Eu esperei uma represália dela. Eu esperei algum tipo de comentário rude. Eu esperei que ela gritasse comigo. Nada disso aconteceu, e comecei a me preocupar.

"Damon, eu preciso que você passe aqui." Elena disse depois do que pareceu uma eternidade.

"Estarei aí em cinco minutos.", eu disse. Desliguei e terminei o resto do meu uísque.

"Quem era ao telefone?"

Me virei e vi meu irmão de pé nas escadas. Eu ri para ele "Você se divertiu com seus amigos peludos?"

Ele ignorou minha pergunta e disse, "Parecia bastante com Elena."

"É porque era Elena, idiota. Eu não sou amigo de Katherine."

"Você também não é amigo de Katherine."

Eu olhei para meu irmão com uma expressão estoica. Suas tentativas de me contrariar eram patéticas, apenas piorando dia após dia. Deixei meu copo antes de andar na direção dele. "Obviamente sou amigo dela, se ela está me ligando, pedindo que eu passe na casa dela."

Stefan foi surpreendido e eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, esperando que ele respondesse.

"Você vai?" Foi tudo o que ele disse.

Eu ri enquanto agarrava minha jaqueta de couro que estava atrás dele. "Ela pede, eu vou. Eu sou fácil assim." Nenhum de nós disse mais nada para o outro. Deixei a casa rapidamente e entrei em meu carro. Dirigi na minha velocidade habitual para a casa de Elena. Estacionei em frente à casa dela e subi os degraus da varanda. Toquei a campainha. Sem resposta. Empurrei a porta da frente aberta, esperando que estivesse trancada, mas não estava. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado enquanto os segundos passavam.

"Elena?" eu chamei. Ela não estava na sala e também não estava na cozinha. Eu olhei para as escadas e me movimentei para o segundo andar da casa. A porta do quarto dela estava aberta. Entrando, vi que ela não estava no quarto. No lugar disso, ela estava no banheiro.

Eu entrei casualmente e me inclinei contra a moldura da porta. "Eu cheguei.", eu disse, mas ela não respondeu nada. Eu entrei no banheiro e acenei minha mão na frente de seu rosto. "Ei," eu disse. Ela ainda sim não me deu qualquer resposta e apenas sacudiu sua cabeça levemente. Eu me virei para ver o que ela estava encarando. Meus olhos encontraram quase instantaneamente.

O teste de gravidez se destacou para mim como uma nova jaqueta de coura se destacaria em uma loja. Eu o peguei e vi que estava positivo. Elena estava grávida. Eu não podia evitar ficar com raiva. Ela havia brigado comigo e dito que queria esquecer a noite que tínhamos feito sexo, mas ela havia feito sexo com outra pessoa. Eu me senti traído. Por que eu me senti traído? Ela não era minha namorada. Agora ela estava grávida com o filho de outra pessoa enquanto ela ainda estava com Stefan. Mesmo com nosso passado ruim e presente, eu sabia que meu irmão não merecia aquilo.

"Mas que droga é isso, Elena?" eu disse em baixo tom. Elena olhou para mim pela primeira vez naquele dia e parecia péssima, para ser honesto. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e seus olhos estavam inchados pelo tanto que ela devia ter chorado. Eu segurei o teste de gravidez e perguntei com quem mais ela havia dormido.

"Ninguém." ela chorou. Assim que ela começou a falar, ela começou a chorar novamente. Eu não me movi para confortá-la. Eu permaneci onde estava, ainda segurando o teste de gravidez. Ela tinha dito que não havia dormido com mais ninguém. Aquilo significaria que o filho era meu. Ambos sabíamos que aquilo não era possível. "Vampiros não podem procriar, mas adoramos tentar." eu havia dito a ela no bar quando estávamos na Geórgia. Era impossível para um vampiro ter filhos.

Eu bufei enquanto sacudia minha cabeça para ela, "Boa tentativa, Elena. Eu sou um vampiro. Não posso ter filhos. Com quem você dormiu?"

"Ninguém! Você realmente acha que eu iria trair Stefan duas vezes? O filho é seu, Damon! Eu não sei como, mas é!" Elena gritou.

Pela forma como ela gritava, eu podia dizer que ela dizia a verdade. Eu repentinamente me senti exausto por um longo tempo na minha vida. Me inclinei contra o balcão, pensando muito sobre como eu poderia ser capaz de procriar. Fechei os olhos com força.

_Flashback_

Eu estava sentado no bar no Mystic Grill, bebendo o habitual. Múltiplas mulheres tinham vindo até mim durante a hora que eu estivera sentado ali, claramente interessadas em mim. Eu não sabia o que havia de errado comigo enquanto declinava de cada uma das ofertas, mesmo as mais tentadoras. Eu pedi outro Uísque enquanto outra mulher se sentava perto de mim. Eu olhei para ela de cima a baixo. Ela tinha um cabelo escuro que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e olhos cinzentos. Sua pele era escura. Eu não podia evitar me sentir atraído por uma mulher tão atraente. Eu ergui meu copo na direção dela como uma forma de cumprimentá-la, antes de tomar um gole.

"Você é Damon Salvatore" ela disse.

Eu não demonstrei a surpresa que senti quando ela disse meu nome. Ao invés disso, sorri para ela. "O primeiro e único."

Ela sorriu para mim, "Eu ouvi muito sobre você, Damon."

Eu estava intrigado por ela e perguntei o que ela sabia.

"Eu sei o que você é."

Todos os sentimentos de tentação e desejo foram embora, sendo substituídos por sentimentos de defesa e raiva. Eu a olhei com olhos escuros, sabendo que ela não estava brincando.

"Você é um vampiro que se apaixonou pela namorada de seu irmão." ela me disse. Eu revirei os olhos quando ela mencionou Elena e bebi meu Uísque em segundos, rapidamente pedindo outro.

"Sua reação confirma isso." ela riu.

"Escute, talvez se você me disse quem é você e me deixar em paz, eu não te leve lá fora e te mate." eu sorri ameaçadoramente.

"Você não precisa saber quem eu sou, Damon. Você vai descobrir no tempo certo. O que você precisa saber é que você é um bom homem."

Eu bufei e balancei minha cabeça para ela.

"Eu estou aqui para te dizer que grandes mudanças estão vindo em sua direção, Damon Salvatore. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é ser paciente."

Eu não havia notado o quão rápido ela havia derramado um líquido claro de um frasco. Eu não havia notado o quão bem ela tinha feito isso. Eu também não havia notado o líquido misturado com o Uísque. Eu não havia notado nada disso. Depois de falar sobre as "grandes mudanças" que estariam vindo, ela tinha ido embora. Eu tinha bebido aquele Uísque tão rápido quanto o primeiro antes de sair do bar por um momento. Agora, com o teste de gravidez em minhas mãos, as peças do quebra-cabeça estavam se encaixando. Presumi que aquela mulher era uma bruxa que me dera alguma poção que me fizera ser capaz de procriar naquela noite.

E foi então que a realidade da situação me atingiu com força. Eu tinha dormido com a namorada do meu irmão, e agora ela estava grávida de um filho meu, um filho que eu não deveria ser capaz de ter. Eu olhei para Elena e me sentei ao lado dela na beirada da banheira. Ela olhou para mim, ainda chorando, e eu me senti péssimo como sempre me sentia quando ela ficava chateada. Eu a puxei para meus braços e acariciei suas costas em um movimento circular, tentando acalmá-la. "Vai ficar tudo bem." eu sussurrei repetidamente. Eu não acreditava em minhas próprias palavras. Eu não tinha ideia se tudo iria ficar bem.

Eu estava verdadeiramente apavorado pelo que aconteceria com nós dois.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's P.O.V**

Ir para a escola era o último item na minha lista de coisas que eu queria fazer. Jenna continuava batendo na porta gritando para eu levantar. Eu não a respondi.

"Elena, você vai se atrasar para a escola" eu a ouvi dizer do outro lado da porta.

Eu gemi, sabendo que tinha de ir para a escola. Eu disse a Jenna que estava acordada e que ficaria pronta rapidamente de forma que iria de carro com Jeremy para a escola. Eu entrei no banheiro para escovar os dentes e olhei no espelho. Eu estava péssima. Meus olhos tinham círculos escuros em volta pela minha falta de sono e estavam inchados pelo tanto que eu tinha chorado. Enquanto escovava os dentes, meus olhos vagaram para a pequena lata de lixo onde o teste de gravidez positivo estava escondido.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava grávida e talvez nunca fosse acreditar. Antes de fazer o teste eu tinha tentado desesperadamente me convencer de que não estava grávida, mas todos os sinais estavam ali. Minha menstruação estava atrasada, o que me disse logo de cara que algo estava errado. Eu estava vomitando bastante, mas havia levado isso como intoxicação alimentar. Eu estava ficando cansada, tendo dores de cabeça repetidamente, e ainda não tinha começado a ter desejos em horários aleatórios.

Tudo indicava que eu estava grávida, mas estar grávida era algo que deveria ser impossível para mim. Eu tinha dormido com Damon, que era um vampiro. Vampiros não podem procriar. Esse tipo de coisa não deveria acontecer. Aborto era uma opção, mas eu era totalmente contra a ideia. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu ia ficar com o bebê.

Eu voltei para meu quarto e me vesti antes de pegar minha mochila da escola. Desci as escadas e senti uma onda de náusea me atingir ao sentir o cheiro de waffles.

"Elena, você quer algo rápido antes de sair?" Jenna me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e mantive minha boca fechada. Eu não a respondi com medo de vomitar na escada. No lugar, me apressei para fora da porta e entrei direto no carro. Poucos minutos depois, Jeremy entrou.

"Elena, você está bem?" ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para ele e tentei dar um sorriso reconfortante. Ele estava preocupado e eu deduzi que Jenna também estava. "Está tudo bem. É só que eu tenho uma prova que deveria ter estudado, mas me esqueci totalmente." menti. Eu odiei mentir para Jeremy, mas nesse momento, eu tinha que fazer isso.

Jeremy riu, "Eu já passei por isso. Não se preocupe. Você é uma das garotas mais inteligentes da escola. Uma prova não vai te matar.".

Eu forcei uma risada e liguei o carro. Eu saí do meio-fio e comecei a dirigir.

O percurso foi feito em silêncio, e pela primeira vez na vida, fiquei feliz por morar tão perto da escola. Eu estacionei o carro e me despedi de Jeremy enquanto ele seguia seu próprio caminho. Enquanto eu pendurava a mochila nos ombros, meu telefone tocou. Eu o puxei para fora do bolso e vi que era Damon. Hesitei, sem saber se devia atender. Acabei atendendo.

"Você está na escola?" Damon me perguntou.

"Eu tenho que estar aqui, Damon. Onde mais eu estaria?"

"Você não tem que estar aí. Você não tem que estar em lugar nenhum. Você apenas pensa que tem. Eu vou te buscar aí agora. Nós temos coisas para descobrir."

"Não." eu disse. Eu me inclinei contra o carro enquanto falava. "Você não vai me buscar agora. Você pode me buscar depois da aula." Não era a melhor ideia do mundo passar tempo com Damon e pedir para ele me buscar, mas ele estava certo. Nós tínhamos coisas para descobrir, como por exemplo, como eu podia estar grávida de um filho dele. Nós dois tínhamos que descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou te buscar depois da aula." Damon concordou.

Nós desligamos e me encaminhei em direção à escola. Fui para meu armário pegar os livros para as primeiras aulas. Pelo canto do olho vi Bonnie vindo em minha direção.

"Ei." Bonnie me cumprimentou. "Por onde você esteve no fim de semana? Sem ligações, sem mensagens. Eu fiquei preocupada."

Eu suspirei e dei um pequeno sorriso. Eu respondi, "Me desculpe. Eu estava ocupada o final de semana inteiro."

"Está tudo bem?"

Eu olhei para dentro do meu armário e senti que ia começar a chorar. Está tudo bem? Não. Nada estava tudo bem. Eu não tinha certeza se algum dia as coisas ficariam tudo bem. Eu ainda não podia contar a Bonnie. Eu ainda não podia contar a ninguém, especialmente não na escola.

"E aí, meninas?"

Eu bati a porta do meu armário no momento em que Caroline se juntou a nós. As garotas pularam e eu me desculpei de novo. Me levantei para sair dali, mas Bonnie agarrou meu braço. Me virei e olhei para ela. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo e ela me olhava de olhos arregalados. Eu sabia que ela tinha visto alguma coisa. Eu puxei meu braço fora de seu aperto e saí rapidamente, dizendo que tinha que ir para a aula.

As primeiras aulas passaram voando, talvez porque eu não estivesse prestando atenção. Eu sabia que Bonnie tinha tido alguma visão quando pegou no meu braço, e aquilo me preocupava. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que ela poderia ter visto, e esperava que eu apenas estivesse ficando louca.

O horário do almoço chegou rapidamente. Entrei na cafeteria devagar. O cheiro de comida era insuportável e queria correr para o banheiro, mas eu sabia que não podia. Bonnie e Caroline já tinham me visto, e como se elas já não fossem o suficiente, Stefan estava com elas. Eu não o tinha visto o dia inteiro.

Eu andei até a mesa em que eles estavam com um sorriso, tentando agir como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem. "Ei, pessoal." eu disse enquanto me sentava.

"Ei." Stefan se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha.

"Você está bem?" Caroline me perguntou.

Eu respondi que sim com a cabeça. "Sim. Eu estou bem. Me desculpem por hoje mais cedo. Eu tinha que terminar uma coisa."

Assim como Jeremy, Caroline caiu na mentira. Ela se levantou e saiu da mesa para pegar comida. Eu olhei para Bonnie e quis jogar a cabeça na mesa. Com certeza ela não estava convencida. Isso me preocupou dez vezes mais do que antes na aula. Stefan parecia confuso enquanto olhava para nós.

"Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem?" Stefan perguntou. Ele colocou sua mão na parte de baixo de minhas costas e dei um tapa em sua perna. Acenei com a cabeça, dizendo que estava bem.

Caroline voltou e colocou sua comida na mesa. Eu olhei para sua bandeja e me arrependi disso quase que instantaneamente. Eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava comendo, mas o cheiro era horrível. Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei empurrar de volta o conteúdo do meu estômago, mas dessa vez não consegui. Pedi licença da mesa e corri para o banheiro. Eu bati a porta a abrindo e me joguei sobre meus joelhos. Pelo que parecia a milésima vez naquela semana, comecei a vomitar. Eu senti uma mão segurar meu cabelo e outra massagear minhas costas. Quando terminei de vomitar, me sentei e enxuguei minha boca. Eu abri meus olhos e vi Bonnie e Caroline me encarando com ansiedade.

"Venha aqui." Caroline me puxou com cuidado e me guiou até a pia. Ela pegou uma toalha de papel e a molhou de leve. Ela passou a toalha na minha boca.

"Elena, o que está acontecendo?" Bonnie perguntou. Ela estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. A forma como ela me olhava dizia que ela já sabia.

"Você já sabe, Bonnie." eu sussurrei.

Caroline se virou para Bonnie com um olhar inquisitório.

"Você não pode estar grávida, Elena." Bonnie sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você está o quê?" Caroline gritou.

Levei o dedo indicador aos lábios e disse a Caroline para ficar quieta. Apesar de não ter ninguém no banheiro conosco, eu não queria ninguém do lado de fora ouvindo atrás das portas.

"Eu realmente não quero ter essa conversa na escola. Eu não quero ninguém ouvindo." eu disse a elas. Eu me empurrei para fora da pia. Eu as olhei com tristeza. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu vou tentar descobrir depois da escola."

Teve um momento de silêncio, antes que Bonnie o quebrasse. "Venha para a minha casa depois da escola."

Foi tudo o que ela disse. Bonnie saiu do banheiro e Caroline a seguiu, antes me dando um abraço.

Depois daquele momento no banheiro, o restante do dia passou rapidamente. Peguei minhas coisas no armário rapidamente, ansiosa para ir para a casa de Bonnie e descobrir tudo.

Stefan veio na minha direção e eu sorri para ele.

"Você precisa de uma carona para casa?" ele perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não. Na verdade eu estou indo com Caroline para a casa de Bonnie. Eu te ligo depois."

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar. Eu virei a cabeça no último segundo e senti seus lábios pressionados contra a minha bochecha. Ele franziu a testa. Eu encolhi os ombros e menti de novo, "Eu estou com um resfriado. Eu não quero que você pegue."

Antes que ele pudesse me explicar que vampiros não podem ficar doentes com um resfriado, eu andei rapidamente para fora da escola. Eu vi Damon parado perto do meu carro e ele acenou quando me viu.

"Entre no carro." eu disse. Para minha surpresa, ele ouviu sem fazer qualquer comentário. Eu dirigi para longe dali rapidamente, com medo de que Stefan nos visse saindo juntos.

"Por que a pressa, Cinderela? Com medo de ser apanhada?" Damon brincou.

"Eu não quero ter que responder mais nenhuma pergunta. O dia inteiro eu passei respondendo perguntas e estou cansada disso." eu retruquei. Eu olhei para ele e vi que ele ficou sem graça. "Me desculpe. Hoje foi simplesmente péssimo. Bonnie e Caroline sabem."

"Por que raios a Julgadora e a Barbie Vampira sabem?" ele quase gritou.

"Bonnie descobriu sozinha. Ela tocou no meu braço e eu não sei o que ela viu, mas o que quer que tenha sido não foi bom, e então eu vomitei no banheiro durante o almoço e ela e Caroline vieram atrás de mim."

"Então, e agora? Elas estão vindo para me pegar?"

"Elas não sabem que o filho é seu." eu virei a esquina e segui através do quarteirão de Bonnie. "Nós estamos indo para a casa de Bonnie."

"Para que elas possam enfiar uma estaca em mim em pessoa? Que ótimo." Damon revirou os olhos.

Eu estacionei na frente da casa de Bonnie e olhei para ele. "Ei." eu disse. Ele olhou de volta para mim sem expressão. "Eu não vou deixar elas enfiarem uma estaca em você."

Os cantos da boca dele se curvaram em um curto sorriso antes de ele sair do carro. Eu o segui e andamos juntos até a varanda. Eu bati na porta e esperei que ela atendesse. Ela veio rapidamente.

"Oi." eu disse.

"Por que Damon está aqui?"

"Eu estou aqui para sair com as minhas três garotas favoritas!" ele exclamou com falso entusiasmo.

"Eu não vou convidá-lo para entrar. Ele tem que ir embora." Bonnie afirmou.

"Você tem que convidá-lo para entrar." eu disse a ela.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele é o pai do bebê, Bonnie. Agora nos deixe entrar." eu pedi. Nesse ponto, eu já estava para lá de frustrada. Tudo o que eu queria era respostas.

Bonnie não respondeu nada para o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Ela o convidou para entrar e foi direto para a cozinha. Eu a segui rapidamente, a avisando para ouvir tudo o que eu tinha para dizer. Ela parou perto da mesa da cozinha, onde Caroline estava sentada.

"Damon é o pai, Elena? Você está brincando comigo?" Bonnie gritou comigo.

Eu levantei minhas mãos na frente do corpo. "Bonnie, eu realmente não preciso de você gritando comigo nesse momento."

"Stefan é seu namorado e você está grávida de um filho do irmão dele! Isso soa errado para você? Porque com certeza soa para mim!"

"Bonnie, deixe Elena explicar." Caroline tentou acalmá-la. Eu sorri para ela em apreciação.

Damon entrou atrás de mim e se inclinou contra a moldura da porta com os braços cruzados no peito. "Elena e eu ficamos bêbados, muito bêbados. Nós terminamos dormindo juntos."

"E agora ela está grávida." Bonnie disse.

"Eu não sei como essa parte aconteceu, Bonnie, e Damon também não. Eu estava para lá de bêbada, e foi errado da minha parte, eu sei." eu andei na direção dela com um olhar suplicante. "Você não pode ficar com raiva de mim por uma coisa sobre a qual eu não tinha controle. Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo."

"Elena, vampiros não podem procriar." Caroline disse.

"Nós sabemos disso, Barbie." Damon bocejou.

"Ficou feliz que você esteja bocejando enquanto nós discutimos um bebê que você sequer deveria ter." Bonnie gritou com ele.

Damon se empurrou para fora da porta e se juntou a nós. Eu me virei e o empurrei de volta antes de encarar Bonnie novamente. "Pare de gritar com ele."

"Colocaram uma coisa na minha bebida antes de eu ficar um lixo." Damon disse. Eu ainda não tinha ouvido essa informação. Eu virei para olhar para ele e perguntei o que ele queria dizer.

"Provavelmente foi uma bruxa." Damon olhou para Bonnie quando disse isso. "Uma mulher apareceu para me ver. Ela disse que eu era um bom homem e que grandes mudanças estavam vindo na minha direção."

Eu olhei de volta para Bonnie. "Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o que pode ter sido colocado na bebida dele?"

Ela disse que ia dar uma olhada no Grimórdio e saiu da cozinha para ir no andar de cima da casa. Eu me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Caroline enquanto Damon andava em círculos pela cozinha. "Você está com raiva de mim?" eu a perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça e pegou na minha mão gentilmente. "Eu não estou com raiva de você. Estou preocupada, mas não com raiva."

Eu me inclinei na cadeira para abraçar Caroline. Eu estava feliz que ela não estivesse com raiva de mim. Ela me abraçou de volta e disse que ia ficar tudo bem. Eu não acreditava nela, mas acenei com a cabeça, de qualquer forma.

"Posso ganhar um abraço também?" Damon riu.

Caroline mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e revirou os olhos.

"Poção da Fecundidade."

Nós três nos viramos para encarar Bonnie. Ela estava parada na beira da escada.

"Colocaram uma Poção da Fecundidade na sua bebida. Ela só pode ser feita uma vez a cada cem anos, e dada a um único vampiro." Bonnie explicou.

"E eu fui o escolhido?" Damon indagou.

"Aparentemente." Bonnie disse.

Eu olhei para ele e vi que novamente ele estava sem expressão no rosto. Eu me levantei e toquei seu braço de leve. "Você está bem?"

Ele não respondeu e comecei a me preocupar com ele. Ele me olhou de volta e eu vi medo em seus olhos. Ele se desculpou e correu para fora da casa.

Eu me sentei novamente e apoiei a cabeça nas mãos. Meus ombros começaram a tremer enquanto eu começava a chorar. Ouvi o barulho de uma cadeira sendo arrastada. Caroline abraçou meus ombros e calmamente começou a acariciar meus cabelos. Eu apreciava os gestos de conforto, mas nada ajudava. Escutar a explicação confirmava tudo. Eu realmente estava grávida com o filho de um vampiro. Eu solucei, sabendo que as coisas estavam além de bagunçadas.

Senti os braços de Bonnie ao meu redor também. Somente quando senti lágrimas caindo em mim percebi que minhas amigas choravam comigo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Elena." Bonnie chorou. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

* * *

**É isso aí. Mais um capítulo. Vocês estão gostando? Ainda não acredito que não recebi nem um, nem um único comentário nessa fic! Por favor, comentem! Ou vou parar de postar novos capítulos, pois estou começando a achar que ninguém está gostando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's P.O.V**

Eu saí da casa da Julgadora o mais rápido possível. Elena tinha me levado até lá de carro, então eu estava a pé. A única opção que eu tinha era correr até em casa. Isso, por outro lado, era a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Se eu fosse para casa, iria ver meu irmão. Se eu visse meu irmão, iria ter que lidar com ele. No lugar disso, corri para as árvores na direção das ruínas re nossa antiga casa.

Me sentei no chão e olhei para dentro da escuridão. Meu telefone parado na minha mão. Havia duas chamadas perdidas de Elena. Além das ligações, eu tinha um número considerável de mensagens de texto dela. Comecei a ler uma por uma.

_Onde você foi?_

_Damon, fale comigo._

_Eu estou preocupada com você. _

A última foi a que me pegou. Respirei fundo enquanto lia.

_Damon, vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos passar por isso juntos._

Íamos? Ela realmente queria dizer isso? Ou ela estava apenas tentando fazer com que me sentisse melhor?

Elena não deveria ter engravidado. Ela deveria ter esquecido aquela noite que tínhamos passado juntos em dezembro. Era assim que ela queria que fosse. Agora, ela jamais esqueceria aquela noite. Eu deveria ter percebido o que aquela mulher era. Eu deveria ter percebido que ela tinha colocado a poção na minha bebida. Isso era totalmente minha culpa.

Mexi no cabelo e inclinei os cotovelos até os joelhos, deixando sair um grito. O que eu deveria fazer? Eu era um monstro. Como alguém como eu poderia se tornar um pai? Eu não era capaz de fazer isso. Eu me transformaria em alguém exatamente igual a meu pai, talvez ainda pior.

E se houvesse algo de errado com o bebê? Nasceria metade vampiro como aquele bebê da série Crepúsculo? Apenas pensar nisso me fez tremer. E se alguma coisa acontecesse com Elena? Eu jamais seria capaz de conviver com isso.

Eu amava Elena Gilbert. Eu amava cada pequeno detalhe nela. Além de Alaric, ela era o único amigo que eu tinha aqui em Mystic Falls, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão mais do que apenas uma amiga para mim. Apesar de tudo o que eu havia feito para ela, para seus amigos e para sua família, ela ainda tinha encontrado uma maneira de me perdoar. Apenas vamos encarar um fato: pessoas como eu jamais deveriam ser perdoadas. Entretanto, Elena havia me perdoado. Ela não olhava para mim como se eu fosse um assassino a sangue frio. Ela olhava para mim como se eu fosse humano. Ela me fazia sentir como humano.

Se Elena fosse morrer por causa de um filho meu, eu andaria direto para a luz do sol e tiraria minha própria vida. Uma vida sem ela não valia a pena, especialmente se eu tivesse alguma culpa em sua morte. Eu não poderia viver sem ela. Eu não sabia como tinha conseguido viver esses anos todos.

Voltei para casa rápido demais para meu gosto. Eu não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir, de qualquer forma. Abri a porta e a bati atrás de mim, indo direto na direção da minha garrafa de Uísque. Me servi de um copo e bebi devagar. Ouvi Stefan abrir a porta de seu quarto e descer as escadas.

"Ei." ele disse.

Mantive os olhos no fogo da lareira enquanto o respondia de volta. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele. A culpa era grande demais.

"Você parece distante." Stefan observou.

Me sentei no sofá e pude sentir ele me encarando.

"Eu? Eu me sinto ótimo." menti. Tomei outro gole do copo.

"Eu não acredito em você, mas se você não quer conversar, tudo bem." ele desistiu rapidamente de descobrir o que havia de errado comigo. Como sempre, ele mudou o assunto para Elena. "Você falou com Elena hoje?"

"Não. Eu não tenho falado com ela."

Eu olhei para Stefan e vi que sua expressão se tornou desanimada. Terminei de beber o restante de Uísque do copo e me servi de mais.

"Eu estou preocupado, Damon."

Inclinei minha cabeça para ele, pedindo que explicasse por que estava preocupado.

"Elena está distante. Hoje no almoço ela saiu correndo da cafeteria. Ela não está falando comigo. Eu a ofereci uma carona depois da escola, mas ela negou, e depois apenas desapareceu. Eu não consigo descobrir o que está acontecendo de errado com ela, Damon, e isso está me chateando demais. Eu sei que vocês são amigos, então pensei que talvez ela tivesse dito alguma coisa para você."

"Não. Sinto muito, irmãozinho. Elena não falou nada comigo." menti novamente. Me virei, dando as costas para ele. Eu me sentia cada vez mais culpado a cada palavra que saía da minha boca. Não era típico de mim, mas eu sabia que estragado demais as coisas dessa vez. Stefan não merecia isso. Deveria ser o filho dele que Elena teria, não o meu.

Como se ele ainda não tivesse dito o suficiente para fazer com que eu me sentisse uma droga, Stefan continuou falando. Ele disse em um sussurro, "Eu estou com medo de perdê-la. Eu não posso perdê-la, Damon. Eu a amo.".

Eu não capaz de encontrar uma resposta para aquilo. Fechei meus olhos e silenciosamente desejei que ele saísse da sala. Tive meu desejo realizado alguns minutos depois. Ouvi Stefan se levantar do sofá, mas ainda assim não me virei.

"Vou ligar para ela e depois tentar dormir um pouco. Boa noite, Damon." Stefan deixou a sala e eu ouvi seus passos na escada. Ouvi sua porta se fechar e pouco depois ouvi a voz de Elena vindo de seu telefone.

Apenas ouvir a voz dela me fez chegar ao limite. Deixei o copo cair no chão e praticamente voei para fora da casa. Eu precisava de sangue, e essa noite, as bolsas de sangue não iriam ajudar.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo para vocês. Comentários, por favor!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's P.O.V**

Cheerios parecia ser a única coisa que eu conseguia comer sem ter que ir correndo para o banheiro em seguida. Me sentei no sofá comendo minha quinta tigela de cereal do dia enquanto assistia O Chefe do Bolo, desejando um pedaço de bolo. Enquanto eu comia, Jenna entrou na sala e sentou do meu lado.

"O que ele está cozinhando agora?" Jenna perguntou sobre a série.

Apontei minha colher para a televisão. "Ele está trabalhando em um bolo para algum maluco."

Jenna continuou sentada ao meu lado e terminamos de assistir O Chefe do Bolo juntas. Outro episódio começou, mas antes de assistir, me levantei para me servir de outra tigela de Cheerios.

"Você anda comendo bastante Cheerios." Jenna comentou enquanto eu despejava mais cereal dentro da tigela.

Dei de ombros, agindo como se não houvesse nada errado. Eu disse a ela, "Eu gosto de Cheerios." Coloquei o leite e voltei para a sala.

"Como anda Stefan? Eu não o tenho visto por aqui." Jenna perguntou enquanto andava pela cozinha.

Franzi a testa. Eu não tinha passado nem um minuto com Stefan na última semana. Eu me sentia horrível, mas não conseguia ficar perto dele. Ele merecia saber sobre o bebê, mas eu não podia contar para ele sem conversar com Damon sobre isso primeiro.

"Stefan está..." eu hesitei, tentando inventar alguma coisa para contar a Jenna. Virei o corpo para olhar para ela. "Stefan tem andado bastante ocupado."

Minha tia deu de ombros e eu a observei enquanto ela pegava suas chaves do balcão da cozinha. "Você podia convidá-lo para jantar aqui esse final de semana.", Jenna sugeriu.

"Talvez. Eu vou falar com ele." Mudei rapidamente de assunto. "Aonde você vai?"

"Vou sair para jantar com Ric. Jeremy está na biblioteca. Vou chegar tarde essa noite. Você vai ficar bem sozinha?"

Assenti com a cabeça e disse a ela que ficaria no quarto fazendo o dever de casa. Ela se despediu e esperei até ouvir seu carro saindo de casa. Assim que ouvi o barulho do carro saindo, peguei meu telefone da mesa de café e disquei o número de Damon.

"O que foi, Elena?" ele atendeu rapidamente.

"Nós precisamos conversar. Venha para cá o mais rápido que puder." eu desliguei o telefone e me levantei do sofá para colocar minha tigela dentro da pia. Subi as escadas e abri a porta do meu quarto. Eu vi Damon sentado na minha cama com um sorriso. Dei um pulo de leve, assustada com seu aparecimento súbito.

"Olá para você também." Damon riu.

"Você podia ter batido na porta." eu reclamei.

"Isso gastaria muito tempo. Eu teria que esperar você atender a porta, então teria que subir as escadas. É muito mais fácil simplesmente subir pela janela do seu quarto." ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos para ele antes de me sentar na cama e me inclinar contra a cabeceira. Ele virou o corpo para olhar para mim.

"O que exatamente precisamos conversar?"

Decidi ir direto ao ponto. "Stefan. Nós precisamos conversar sobre Stefan." respondi.

Ele revirou os olhos antes de se deitar de costas. Em seguida se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para mim.

"Não me olhe desse jeito. Stefan precisa saber. Nós não podemos mais esconder isso dele."

"Stefan vai me matar. Eu tive sorte com Bonnie e Caroline, mas duvido que vou ter essa sorte com relação a Stefan."

"Então o que você sugere, Damon? Esperar até o bebê nascer?" eu o encarei, um pouco aborrecida porque ele não queria contar par Stefan.

"Por que temos que contar agora? Não podemos esperar mais um pouco?"

"Não, Damon! Não podemos esperar mais um pouco!" gritei. "Ele é seu irmão, e meu namorado! Ele tem o direito de saber que eu estou grávida de um filho do irmão dele!"

Ele se sentou e me encarou de volta. "E como contamos isso para ele, Elena? Como contamos ao meu querido irmão que ficamos bêbados uma noite, dormimos juntos, então descobrimos que minha bebida foi batizada com uma Poção da Fertilidade, e você ficou grávida?" Damon zombou.

Eu não recuei. No lugar disso, sentei sobre os joelhos e continuei a gritar com ele. "Nós vamos ser honestos! É assim que vamos contar para ele. Nós vamos contar a ele tudo o que aconteceu, e é isso."

Damon olhou de volta para mim e eu podia ver sua raiva diminuir. Seus olhos azuis estavam se suavizando, e me senti mais calma.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e encarou o cobertor. "Ligue para ele.", ele disse.

Eu disquei o número de Stefan, já me sentindo doente. Eu esperei que ele atendesse, e enquanto esperava, olhava para Damon. Ele parecia preocupado e me senti mal por ter gritado com ele.

"Ei, amor." Stefan atendeu ao telefone.

Fechei meus olhos e mordi o lábio. Eu me sentia horrível por ele dizer coisas assim. "Stefan, você pode vir aqui?"

"Claro que posso. Está tudo bem?"

"Apenas... apenas venha aqui."

"Tudo bem. Estarei aí daqui a pouco. Te amo, Elena."

Respirei fundo para não chorar. "Também te amo, Stefan." eu disse e desliguei.

Eu amava Stefan. Ele era tudo o que eu queria e eu nunca quis machucá-lo. Eu sabia que havia uma grande possibilidade de que ele me deixasse assim que Damon e eu contássemos a ele que eu estava grávida. Eu não poderia culpá-lo se ele o fizesse, mas eu tinha esperança de que ele não agisse assim. Eu não conseguia suportar a ideia de perder Stefan.

Damon e eu permanecemos em silêncio enquanto esperávamos que Stefan chegasse. Eu me encostei na cabeceira da cama com meu urso de pelúcia no colo enquanto Damon ficou sentado na beira da cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, encarando o chão. Ele me deu um sorriso e eu sorri de volta, desejando que tudo acabasse bem de alguma forma.

Ouvi os passos de Stefan nas escadas e logo ele estava parado junto à porta. Ele olhou para mim e seu irmão com confusão.

"O que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou.

"Nós precisamos conversar com você." eu disse.

Ele caminhou para dentro do quarto e parou perto da borda da cama. "O que você quer dizer?"

Damon se levantou e eu fechei meus olhos, sabendo que ele iria ser franco com Stefan.

"Elena e eu dormimos juntos."

E aí estava o ponto. Não havia mais como voltar atrás agora. Eu abri os olhos e encarei Stefan. Ele para mim e Damon algumas vezes. Eu sabia que ele havia percebido que era verdade no momento em que olhou para mim. Ele não tinha que perguntar nada. Meu rosto entregava tudo.

"Quando raios isso aconteceu?" Stefan rosnou.

"Aconteceu em dezembro. Foi depois da nossa briga e eu estava para lá de bêbada. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, Stefan." eu expliquei.

"Você dormiu com meu irmão, Elena!" ele gritou comigo.

Eu segurei as lágrimas. Eu não podia chorar agora. A pior parte ainda nem tinha chegado.

"Stefan, ainda tem mais." Damon disse. Ele olhou para mim com preocupação. Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele queria saber se seria eu quem iria contar a Stefan que eu estava grávida. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

"Mais? O que mais pode ter acontecido, Damon?" Stefan continuou a gritar.

"Eu estou grávida, Stefan."

A cabeça de Stefan se voltou na minha direção. Seus olhos estavam escuros enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. "Isso não é possível." ele murmurou.

"Batizaram minha bebida com uma Poção da Fertilidade antes de Elena aparecer no Grill. Eu não tinha ideia de que isso tinha acontecido." Damon explicou.

Stefan virou de costas para Damon, mas rapidamente virou de volta. Eu assisti, horrorizada, seus olhos ficarem vermelhos e as veias embaixo deles começarem a aparecer. Ele jogou Damon contra a parede e eu gritei para que ele parasse.

"Ela é minha namorada, Damon! O que raios há de errado com você? Isso foi por vingança ou algo assim? Essa é sua forma de se voltar contra mim por causa de Katherine?" Stefan gritou com Damon.

Eu implorei a Stefan que parasse, mas não corri até ele com medo do que poderia acontecer caso eu o fizesse. Damon não estava sequer lutando contra ele, e eu não tinha a menor ideia do por que.

Stefan continuou gritar apesar de tudo o que eu dizia. Ele não parou até que Damon se levantou do chão. Ele olhou para o irmão por um momento e desapareceu pela janela.

Eu olhei pela janela e olhei de volta para as costas de Stefan. Ele estava respirando pesadamente. Quando ele se virou para mim, fiquei aliviada ao ver que seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal e as veias haviam ido embora. Eu estava sendo cuidadosa com as palavras, sabendo que ele poderia mudar rapidamente.

Enquanto olhava para ele, perdi toda a calma que havia conseguido manter durante todo o tempo. Assim que uma lágrima caiu, um turbilhão delas veio em seguida. "Eu sinto muito, Stefan. Eu nunca planejei dormir com Damon e nunca quis nada disso." eu chorei. Puxei minhas pernas para cima da cama e as abracei. Apoiei a cabeça no braço enquanto continuava a chorar.

A última coisa que eu esperava era que Stefan andasse até mim e me envolvesse em seus braços. Isso me fez chorar ainda mais. Ele esfregou minhas costas gentilmente e me balançou lentamente. "Eu realmente sinto muito." eu me desculpava repetidamente.

"Eu sei, Elena. Eu sei." ele sussurrou. Ele beijou minha testa. "Nós vamos dar um jeito. Eu não vou te deixar."

Ouvir que ele não iria me deixar era um alívio enorme, mas eu sabia que não seria fácil para nós. Mas Stefan estaria comigo, e isso me deixou levemente feliz.

* * *

**Eu sei que esse capítulo é um pouco "Stefan", mas não se preocupem, capítulos melhores virão. Comentem, por favor, ou não vou postar o próximo capítulo tão cedo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon's P.O.V**

Contar para Stefan que Elena estava grávida foi exatamente como imaginei que seria. Depois da forma como ele reagiu na casa de Elena, eu sabia que não podia voltar para minha casa. Stefan me mataria da próxima vez que me visse. Eu não era um suicida.

Corri para meu pelas escadas até meu quarto e peguei uma mochila. Abri o zíper e a coloquei em cima da cama. Joguei dentro dela algumas camisas e calças o mais rápido possível. Meu objetivo principal era sair dali o mais rápido possível, a fim de evitar uma briga com meu irmãozinho.

Depois de fechar a mochila, me dei conta de que não tinha para onde ir. Na pressa de arrumar a mochila, não pensei em um lugar para ficar. Minha melhor alternativa era ir até a casa de Alaric e ver se eu poderia ficar lá por alguns dias. Imaginei que ele não teria problemas com isso, então corri para lá rapidamente.

Estava bem tarde, mas não dei a mínima para isso. Alaric não devia estar dormindo, de qualquer maneira. Bati na porta dele algumas vezes. "Abra, sou eu."

Alaric abriu a porta e dei um enorme sorriso para ele, "Olá, melhor amigo!"

Entrei no apartamento com minha mochila e a joguei no chão perto do sofá. Como se eu morasse ali, andei até o lugar onde ele deixava as bebidas e servi drinques para nós dois.

"São onze horas da noite e você está aqui fazendo drinques." Alaric observou.

"Muito boa observação, Senhor Saltzman!" Balancei o copo na direção dele.

Ele pegou o copo da minha mão e fez um brinde com o meu antes de tomar um gole.

Fui até a sala e me sentei no sofá, colocando meus pés para descansar na mesinha de café. Tomei um gole do meu copo e pigarreei. "Então Ric, você tem alguma ideia se Isobel tinha alguma pesquisa sobre bruxas?"

"Não. Não que eu saiba, pelo menos." ele respondeu. A forma como ele inclinou a cabeça indicava que ele estava confuso com minha pergunta.

"Bom, você tem como checar?"

"Tudo das pesquisas de Isobel está trancado na minha mesa, na escola. Eu mexo nisso quando dá tempo. Por que você está interessado nas pesquisas de Isobel de novo?"

"Apenas bancando Norton, o Curioso." dei de ombros enquanto tomava outro gole.

"O que está acontecendo, Damon?" Alaric perguntou.

Eu dei a ele um olhar vazio. "Você não acreditaria se eu te contasse."

Ele se jogou na cadeira na frente do sofá enquanto ria. "Eu sou um professor de história durante o dia e um caçador de vampiros durante a noite. Eu tenho um vampiro como melhor amigo e fui casado com uma mulher que foi transformada em vampira por esse mesmo melhor amigo. Você não tem como me surpreender."

Eu sabia que podia confiar em Alaric. Eu sabia que, a menos que eu disse que tudo bem, ele não contaria para ninguém a respeito de Elena, nem mesmo para Jenna. Terminei de beber do meu copo antes de esclarecer as coisas para ele. "Elena está grávida."

Alaric olhou para mim, rindo, mas parou quando percebeu que eu estava falando sério. "Dê o fora daqui." ele ofegou.

Olhei para meu copo e me dei conta de que precisaria de mais bebida para me ajudar a lidar com o fato de ter que contar tudo para Alaric.

"Elena está grávida. Engoliu uma bola. Vai ter um bebê." Me virei para olhar para ele. "Entendeu a dica?"

"Isso não é possível." Alaric soltou.

"Sabe, eu disse exatamente a mesma coisa quando descobri." eu disse enquanto enchia meu copo.

"Como ela pode estar grávida. Stefan é um vampiro. Não tem como acontecer."

Eu ri abertamente. Para mim, era hilário que Alaric tivesse pensado automaticamente que o filho era de Stefan. Ao mesmo tempo, foi algo que me deixou irritado. Olhei para ele, irritado, e apertei o copo. "O filho não é de Stefan, Ric. O filho é meu." confessei.

Alaric e eu nos encaramos por um momento. Eu quase conseguia ver as engrenagens na cabeça dele, tentando dar algum sentido ao que eu tinha acabado de contar a ele. Voltei para o sofá e me sentei com os cotovelos nos joelhos, segurando o copo com as mãos. Balancei o copo de um lado para o outro, observando enquanto o líquido se movia.

"Espere aí. Como raios Elena está grávida de um filho seu? O que aconteceu? O que você não me contou, Damon?" Alaric gritou comigo.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, esperando ele se acalmar. Eu não queria que ele me enfiasse uma estaca ou atirasse em mim com dardos cheios de verbena por ter dormido com a sobrinha da namorada dele. Isso não ajudaria em nada. "Você está bem?" eu perguntei depois de um momento.

"Você precisa me contar tudo, Damon," Alaric exigiu, "e você precisa me contar agora."

"Está bem." eu bebi todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez e coloquei o copo na mesa de café. "Alguns meses atrás, em dezembro, eu estava no Grill, como sempre, quando uma mulher esquisita veio até mim. Ela disse um monte de besteiras que não importantes o suficiente para lembrar agora, mas então disse uma coisa interessante. Ela disse que eu era um grande homem e que grandes mudanças estavam vindo no meu caminho."

"Historinha legal, mas isso não explica como Elena está grávida!"

Levantei um dedo e o sacudi. "Não, não, não. Me deixe terminar. Eu saí de perto dela, porque, naquele ponto, achei que ela fosse louca, mas não saí sem terminar minha bebida. Elena chegou pouco tempo depois de ter brigado com meu lindo irmãozinho. Nós acabamos bebendo, ficamos completamente bêbados, e isso levou ao sexo."

"Mas você é um vampiro. Você não deveria poder procriar." Alaric gaguejou com as palavras.

"Eu sei que não deveria." rebati. Encostei no sofá e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Mas aconteceu. A tal mulher era uma bruxa e ela batizou minha bebida com uma Poção da Fertilidade. Eu não percebi. Se eu tivesse percebido, eu e Elena não estaríamos nessa situação agora." eu olhei para ele, "É um saco, Ric."

Ele sentou de volta e também passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Vocês contaram para Stefan? E Jenna? Ela sabe?"

"As únicas pessoas que sabem são você, Bonnie, Caroline e Stefan. Por que você acha que eu estou aqui?"

"Imagino que quando vocês contaram para Stefan, ele surtou." Alaric supôs.

"Ding, ding, ding. Você merece um prêmio." Olhei para o chão e voltei a olhar para ele. "Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui?"

"Sim, sim." Alaric fez que sim com a cabeça e levantou rapidamente. "Eu vou para a cama. Você pode ficar com o sofá ou com o quarto de hóspedes. Nós, bem, nós conversamos mais sobre isso amanhã, porque hoje, eu apenas, bem."

Eu tive que rir um pouco enquanto Alaric saía da sala. Ele realmente não tinha nem ideia do que dizer sobre isso tudo. Deitei com os braços atrás da cabeça e olhei para o teto.

"Eu vou ser pai." sussurrei para a escuridão.

Eu tinha plena certeza de que Stefan me queria morto por ter engravidado a namorada dele. Eu sabia com certeza que os amigos de Elena, com exceção de Caroline, iriam me querer morto quando descobrissem. Jenna definitivamente iria tentar me matar também. Mas apesar de tudo isso, Elena estava grávida de um filho meu. Eu amava Elena. Ela grávida de um filho meu me fez ficar levemente feliz. Sorri ao pensar em Elena e no bebê. Nosso bebê.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem! Como sempre, me deixem feliz e comentem!**


End file.
